Dive computers are used by divers for determining the time and depth of a dive to permit a proper ascent rate to be calculated and displayed on the computer display or screen, such as but not limited to, a LCD screen. The displayed information helps to prevent the diver from experiencing physical complications from ascending too quickly or for remaining underwater too long. Some of the typical kinds of information displayed on the LCD screen can include (1) current depth, (2) maximum depth reached on the current dive, (3) the time remaining at the current depth without the need for decompression stops on ascent; (4) dive time (5) required decompression stop depth and time, (6) water temperature, and (7) ascent rate.
Certain dive computers are designed to display information from a diving cylinder pressure sensor, such as gas pressure and estimated remaining time based on available gas and rate of gas consumption. Additionally, certain dive computers have warning buzzers that warn the diver of events such as (1) excessive ascent rates, (2) missed decompression stops, (3) maximum operation depth exceeded, and (4) oxygen toxicity limits exceeded. However, this requires the diver to remember what each buzzer sound represents.